Released
by agent1332
Summary: Tag to S3 episode Boxed In.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this NCIS story except for Kelsey DiNozzo. All other characters mentioned belong to Bellisarius Productions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony couldn't believe they did this to him. He would have loved to have gone to a team dinner at Ziva's.

"So why didn't you invite me?" Tony asked, hurt deeper than he thought possible. 'Maybe I should take Brad up on that extended medical time off.' He thought. Just then the PING of the elevator arriving on their floor sounded throughout the room.

"Anthony Caleb DiNozzo!" The lovely brunette, dressed to the nines, shouted while speed walking to his desk. "What on earth have you gotten mixed up in this time?"

"You heard about what went down at the docks today already?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Shipment of funny money was found in a container with Bali wood films." The brunette replied. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Tony confirmed.

"How does that explain what happened to your arm?" The brunette wanted to know.

"Ricochet." Tony simply said. "So what event did you come from?"

"Remember that one I was whining about going to the past couple weeks?" The brunette questioned with a smile.

"Oh, you so owe me big time for getting you out of that." Tony confirmed with a smirk.

"Anywhere you want to go, just tell me and I will make the arrangements." The brunette agreed with an answering smirk. "I'll even let you take the new jet."

"Well, Brad did offer to give me 2 weeks leave." Tony commented, thoughtfully. "Where do I want to go for 2 weeks?"

"Come on." The brunette picked up his bag after throwing his coat over his shoulders. "You can decide on the way to your place. I'll call Brad and have him fax the paperwork to your boss for your time off." They both start to walk towards the elevator.

The rest of the team is shocked. They just stood there watching their teammate walk out with a woman that none of them knew, who knew what happened during the day.

"So I can go anywhere I want because I got you out of that dinner?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure he understood. "And I get your new jet the entire time I am away?"

"Yes. Even if I have to purchase a vacation package." The brunette confirmed, as they waited for the elevator. "You know this isn't what I had in mind for getting me out of that dinner you know." She pointed to his arm. "Next time try to find a way to that without getting hurt."

"Ah Kels, what can I say." Tony said with a laugh, putting his good arm around her shoulders. "Trouble follows me everywhere."

Just then the elevator arrived. As they walk onto the elevator, they acknowledge the Director. "Have a good weekend Director." Tony called out. With that they stepped into the car, and the doors closed.

"Do you think that will make them realize she was there the whole time?" Kelsey DiNozzo asked.

"Who knows." Tony said. "Maybe. Where are you going to be for the next two weeks anyway?"

"Not sure yet. I will either be in Colorado, or California." Kelsey stated. "I'll find out for sure in the morning."

"I'm still trying to decide where I want to go." Tony commented with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So what conversation exactly did I walk into?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh just the Team dinner they had at Ziva's last night that I wasn't invited to." Tony told her, the hurt coming through in his voice.

"Ouch." Kelsey commiserated laying a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. How did you find out?"

"They all were talking about how great a cook she is." Tony said with a small wistful smile as they exited the elevator in the main lobby. "You arrived just before I got an answer as to why I wasn't invited."

"I'm sorry for my lousy timing Tony." Kelsey apologized.

"It's okay." Tony replied. "I had just had the thought to take Brad up on those two weeks he offered me when you walked off the elevator."

"Why don't you go to Hawaii for those two weeks Tony." Kelsey softly suggested as they cleared security and out the front doors. "Use the time to relax and heal. Brad tells me you still haven't fully recovered from the plague. The warm air will do your lungs some good."

"Yeah, you're right." Tony agreed, perking up at the thought of spending 2 weeks on Waikiki Beach, entering the limo Kelsey arrived in. "Two weeks of nothing but the Sun, Sand, and beautiful girls."

"Eliminate the girls part of the equation and I will have no arguments with your travel plans Tony." Brad commented from his seat inside the limo.

"I still can't believe you are dating a Wolverine Kelsey." Tony commented with a smile, shaking Brad hand.

"Neither can I." Kelsey agreed. "At least its better than a Buckeye."

"Hey now." Brad complained with a smile. "You should be commiserating with me Tony, after all I am dating a Spartan."

"True." Tony complied.

"Lets just all agree that out alma mater will be left out of any future conversations." Kelsey commented settling in next to Brad. "Besides we all went to Big Ten schools, the best conference in the Nation!"

"Agreed." Both men said at the same time. All three smiled as the driver pulled away and headed to Tony's, knowing that this bit of bantering will happen again and again.


End file.
